


A Windrunner Interlude

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Horde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle for the Undercity was fought and won, Vereesa visits her sister, the Dark Lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Windrunner Interlude

Sylvanas sensed her before she saw her. She dismissed the Forsaken workers reconstructing her throne room before turning around.

"Vereesa." Her younger sister looked vastly different from her own undead-like appearance. Yet she could see the same stubborn glint in Vereesa's eyes that mirrored in her own. "It's good to see you." Finally.

Vereesa inclined her head. "I apologize, Sylvanas. I have stayed away for too long. I should have visited you before this tragedy occurred."

Sylvanas took a step towards Vereesa, holding out her gloved hand. "I am Queen of the Forsaken and you are the Lady of Dalaran. You had no need to, especially when I am the reminder of good times past for our family."

"You are my sister, first and always." Vereesa took Sylvanas' hand and pulled her into a tight hug. "You are all right? I read the report about the battle."

The expression on Sylvanas' face tightened, rage and violence kept under wrapped, but only barely. "The traitors have paid for what they have done with their lives, and my people are settling back into our city."

"I should have been by your side, not just the Warchief Thrall and some adventurers. I would have stood by you, sister."

Some of the rage dissipated as Sylvanas gave Vereesa a small smile, soft and reassuring, at least as much as the Banshee Queen could do soft. "I know, sister, but there was no time, and now we stand in the midst of another war because of Putress' actions with the Alliance."

Vereesa studied Sylvanas' face. "You are not worried." It was a statement.

"Of course not. If the foolish Alliance want a war, the Forsaken will rise up and destroy them."

Vereesa said nothing as Sylvanas knew she would. Vereesa had ties to the Alliance through her husband and she would not break them.

"Come, let's not talk about such things when we have much to celebrate, you and I." Sylvanas tilted her head. "Will you dine with me?"

"I shall." Vereesa hugged her sister once more. "There is much to catch up between us."


End file.
